Pecados Capitales
by Madame Morgan
Summary: Sí, son pecadores. Está más que claro que lo disfrutan. Ah, sí. Están plenamente orgullosos de eso.
1. Envidia

**Disclαimer.** InuYasha y cía. no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko. Eso hasta que me apodere del mundo(?). **Dedicαción**. Primer drabble dedicado a _Gαbuyαshα. _Se te aprecia, perdida. (:

* * *

_**~P**ecαdos Cαpitαles_

Envidiα

InuYasha estaba celoso, y, joder, le había costado aceptarlo.

Pero tenía buenas razones para estarlo. Ella se pavoneaba frente a todos, con esa sonrisa perfecta dibujada en su hermoso rostro; con su cabello azabache ondeando al viento y su mirada expectante y amarronada.

Sentía celos de que pudiera compartir las aguas termales con Sango, y que Shippô pudiera estar entre sus brazos todo el día. Celos de Miroku, con quien pasaba horas charlando, o de Kaede, que la ayudaba en su práctica para ser mejor sacerdotisa. Hasta llegaba a detestar a su pequeño hermano, a quien ella adoraba.

¿Y para él, qué?

Bueno, sí, los viajes en su espalda eran casi un momento a solas, aunque aún así no podía evitar sentir esos tremendos celos_._

Y se giró para verlo, como siempre que él permanecía tan callado que ni siquiera peleaba con Shippô.

—¿Te ocurre algo, InuYasha? —preguntó, sonriendo.

—Feh, ¿qué va a pasar? —soltó, tomando su mano y jalando de ella, para poder alcanzar su boca.

Sango y Miroku sonrieron, de fondo, y el pequeño Shippô simuló una arcada, mientras Kagome reía divertida contra la boca de su tonto novio.

Había algo que, después de todo, era sólo para él. Y ese algo podía ser, fácilmente, fuente de _envidia_ para el resto del jodido universo.


	2. Ira

**Disclαimer.** InuYasha y compañía no son de mi propiedad, si no puedo asegurar que las cosas no serían como ustedes la conocen. **Dedicαción**. Para _Super Mosquit__α_, con quien hace milenios que no hablo. I love u.

* * *

_**~P**ecαdos Cαpitαles_

Irα

Lo odiaba. Lo estaba odiando justo en-ese-preciso-momento.

—Estúpido lobo sarnoso —berreó, frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos, observándolos desde lo alto de aquel árbol. Sin apartar la vista. Podría saltar sobre él y romperle el cuello, pero no solucionaría la situación.

Kôga había aparecido de la nada, todo un remolino, y ahora pasaba su tiempo intentando inútilmente conquistar a su hembra.

¡Bah, pero que se creía! ¿Realmente pensaba que podía venir así como así, y tomar las manos de Kagome entre las suyas, y mirarla con esa estúpida cara de lobo homosexual?

—Y una vez que te cases formalmente conmigo... —dijo, sonriendo, mientras Kagome se ruborizaba.

InuYasha se ruborizó también, aunque nada tenía que ver con los sentimientos de Kagome. Era más bien una oleada de ira asesina.

—Te voy a acomodar el hocico —gruñó, antes de saltar del árbol y posicionarse entre él y Kagome—. _Aléjate_.

Kôga alzó una ceja y Kagome se ruborizó aún más, tomando a su novio del aori. Previniendo una masacre.

—Yo la elegí como mi mujer antes de que te decidieras, chucho —comentó el lobo, y después, lo único que veía Kagome fue a InuYasha persiguiendo una nube de polvo.

Y negó con la cabeza, suspirando.

Aunque InuYasha fuera tan violento… aún así era tierno.

¿No?


	3. Orgullo

**Disclαimer.** InuYashau nou meu perteneceu. Nou séu porquéu hablou asíu. **Dedicαción**. A _Cr__α_yol_α_ Multicolor, por su cumpleaños. ¡Hoy es tu cumpleaños, que seas muy feliz y todos te deseamos que… ¿te crezca la nariz?...!

* * *

_**~P**ecαdos Cαpitαles_

Orgullo

Ahí estaban. Hombro contra hombro. Miradas enfocadas en lugares diferentes. Lucha de ceños fruncidos. Una pelea en silencio.

En frente, Miroku y Sango intercambiaron miradas. Esas peleas siempre terminaban en reconciliaciones melosas, con la condescendiente Kagome. Pero… ambos tenían orgullo, y el cabeza dura de InuYasha había sobre pasado el límite al decirle a su novia _aquello_.

Pero como siempre, alguien tiene que ceder.

—Feh, ¿vas a estar con esa cara todo el día? —resopló, volteando a verla.

Kagome se giró, aún con el entrecejo fruncido. Lo observó un momento. Su rostro parecía adquirir cierta dulzura. Oídos atentos.

—Mientras siga gorda, sí —contestó, y volvió a ver hacia otro lado.

Su voz no tenía dulzura.

—Mujeres —bufó él, sonrojado.

Miroku y Sango negaron con la cabeza.


	4. Codicia

**Disclαimer.** Noup. InuYasha es de Rumiko aún. Pero no pierdan las esperanzas. **Dedicαción**. Para _Sweet R__α_inbow. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Te extraño demasiado. (L)

* * *

_**~P**ecαdos Cαpitαles_

Codiciα

Lo quería. Sí, ¡lo quería!

—No te atrevas —susurró ella, entrecerrando los ojos.

InuYasha sonrió, travieso. Kagome se veía realmente bien, con esa expresión enojada y las mejillas infladas.

—¿Y qué si me atrevo? —se mofó.

Kagome casi dejó de respirar. No se atrevería. ¡Y si no se lo daba por las buenas, sería por las malas! Es que ella realmente codiciaba aquello que el hanyô tenía entre sus manos.

Y si llegaba a hacerlo, iba a golpearlo hasta que le sangren las manos. Bueno, más o menos.

—¡InuYasha, dámelo! —exclamó otra vez, y la risa gutural (y totalmente sexy) de su novio se dejó escuchar—. Que me lo des —hizo casi un puchero.

—No —sonrió él, divertido.

Juntó las cejas.

—Me estás obligando a hacer algo que no quiero, _InuYasha _—murmuró, acercándose al hanyô. Él movió una de sus orejas y olfateó el perfume de la chica.

Ella se acercó aún más, ante él, que ya estaba rojo como un tomate.

—K-Kagome —susurró.

—¡Es mío! —exclamó, intentando alcanzar el chocolate de entre sus manos.

Resulta que InuYasha fue mucho más rápido —con esos estúpidos reflejos caninos— y se metió a toda velocidad el bendito dulce en su boca.

Kagome lo miró con ojos entrecerrados, e InuYasha sonrió de costado.

Le encantaba el chocolate, era uno de las cosas a las que no podía resistirse. ¡Debía hacer algo al respecto! Y dado que la otra cosa a la que no podía resistirse era a ese tonto mitad demonio frente a ella, se lanzó sobre él y lo besó.

InuYasha respondió de inmediato y la abrazó por la cintura, acercándola aún más a él. Hasta que ella separó el rostro sólo centímetros. Le había sacado el chocolate. No pensaba compartirlo. Sólo sonrió, degustando la adorada golosina.

InuYasha estaba colorado, pero feliz. Después de todo, aún tenía a Kagome sonriéndole, con su cuerpo sobre él.

En su rostro se había dibujado una curva sonrisa de victoria, porque, sin duda, aquello había sido una victoria. Una totalmente _dulce victoria._


	5. Gula

**Disclαimer. **Rumiko manda. **Dedicαción**. Para _XAlxX_. ¿Por qué carajos todos se van de fanfiction? Espero que alguna vez vuelvas a leer esto y sepas que te odio por irte. Y ya hablame por el chat, maldita.

* * *

_**~P**ecαdos Cαpitαles_

Gulα

—No, no —pidió, acercándola más a él—. Aún no.

—InuYasha —sonrió ella, intentando escaparse.

Pero, ¡vamos!, es difícil cuando un hanyô tan detestablemente sexy —y fuerte— te sostiene de la cintura y busca tu boca.

Ambos en la cama. Desnudos.

Y… ella es humana. ¡Los humanos tienen debilidades!

Un mitad demonio sediento de ti, es una.

Juntó sus manos detrás de la nuca de su novio y sonrió, mirándolo de costado. ¿Por qué esperar, si sabía que se rendiría tarde o temprano? E InuYasha ensanchó su sonrisa, con una firme mano en su cintura y la otra subiendo, hasta enredarse en su cabello negro.

—Sabía que me ibas a hacer caso —se mofó, dejando un beso en su boca y otros por toda su tersa piel, camino a su cuello.

—Eres un idiota —rió ella, mientras él mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja derecha.

—Sí... —susurró con voz ronca, haciendo que un escalofrío surcara la espalda de la humana. Sonrió con mayor sorna y acarició la desnuda piel de su mujer, hacia abajo.

Kagome soltó una risita y tironeó del cabello blanco para alcanzar su boca. Y él casi ronroneó contra la suya cuando ella rozó, traviesa, su virilidad.

—¿Otra vez? —sonrió la joven, mientras él apreciaba su torso desnudo.

—La naturaleza llama —soltó.

—Esto ya es gula.

InuYasha sonrió, sensual, y pegó su boca a la de ella. Aún quedaba tiempo, de sobra. Y él tenía que satisfacer a su hembra… y saciarse de su cuerpo, está bien.

Aunque lo veía lejano.


	6. Lujuria

**Disclαimer. **¡No! Yo sé que ustedes piensan que deberían ser todos míos, pero aún pertenece todo a Rumiko. **Dedicαción**. Para _Mrs. P__α_r_α_noi_α_. Por puta. (?) Te quiero (:

* * *

_**~P**ecαdos Cαpitαles_

Lujuriα

Rojos, carnosos... apetitosos. Sus labios... Hermosa. Deliciosa. Y con esa ropa rara que deja mostrar tanto… O deja tanto para imaginar.

Su suave piel; su lengua batallando contra la suya. Las respiraciones agitadas. El corazón a punto de salirse del pecho. Recordaba a la perfección sus manos recorriendo todo aquel magnífico cuerpo, en cada noche de lujuria, soltando suspiros. Y era casi imposible parar.

Porque no sólo sus labios, entre jadeos y gemidos; no sólo su mirada, brillante; todo su maldito cuerpo siempre pedía más. Y cada vez que ella susurraba su nombre, cuando clavaba las débiles uñas en su espalda, solamente aumentaba las ganas de hacerla suya.

Una y _otra_ _vez_.

Porque Kagome es demasiado Kagome como para él poder resistírsele. Porque Kagome tiene esa capacidad especial para hacerle sentir todas esas cosas que, por su condición, no debería hacerle sentir.

Porque es una humana que puede con él, que es casi un demonio. Porque, ¡mierda!, ama tenerla tan pegada a él a cada segundo del día. Sus tibias manos…

—Kagome —susurró, aturdido.

—¿Sí? —cuestionó ella, sonriéndole. Parpadeó ante la cara del hanyô—. ¿Qué ocurre, InuYasha?

Él tiró sus blancas orejas hacia atrás.

—Tengo un problema —tartamudeó, sonrojándose.

Kagome frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué problema?

—Eh… tiene que ver con —empezó y, a continuación, carraspeó.

Kagome volvió a parpadear, aunque ya empezaba a molestarla la actitud de su novio. Luego, lo entendió.

—Oh —soltó.

La cosa era… el _mini-InuYasha._

Y dejó escapar una carcajada, tomando su panza y doblándose de la risa. InuYasha sólo rodó los ojos.

—Feh —bufó, intentando ocultar su (evidente) erección.

Se hace difícil cuando esa tonta humana con la que pasas tanto tiempo es tan sexy. Y esos sucios pensamientos… Igual, seguía odiando a sus estúpidas hormonas.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer al respecto? —sonrió Kagome, acercándose, una vez que logró dejar de reír. El corazón de ambos comenzó a bombear a mayor velocidad.

—Tengo algo pensado —murmuró él, sonrojándose, y tirando de su mano—. Pero no incluye ropa.


	7. Pereza

**Disclαimer. **Ya ni sé de qué manera decir que no me pertenecen. Así que no lo haré(?). **Dedicαción**. Para _todos ustedes_, quienes leen y hacen sacar una sonrisa con sus comentarios.

¡Gracias!

* * *

_**~P**ecαdos Cαpitαles_

Perezα

Ese estúpido monigote empezó a sonar estrepitosamente, y movió sus sensibles orejas, arrugando su nariz como respuesta al molesto sonido.

Esa cosa seguía sonando, mientras Kagome se removía entre las mantas, suspirando pesadamente.

¡Y eso seguía sonando!, y ya no iba a aguantarlo por más tiempo, aunque perteneciera a Kagome.

De pronto, el sonido paró. Demasiado brusco como para que fuera natural.

—Me debes un despertador —sonrió Kagome, abriendo los ojos, y amoldándose a él.

—Tú tampoco querías levantarte —se mofó, aumentando solo un poco la presión en su cintura y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. Como si fuera posible estar más cerca.

Y es que es tan necesario el contacto con _esa_ persona.

Kagome posó una mano en el pecho desnudo del hanyô y elevó la vista.

—Sí, pero de eso tú tienes la culpa —rió ella y, ante su ruborizado rostro, dejó un beso en sus labios.

Bueno, sí, en parte. Y también viceversa: Kagome —y su devastadora energía— tenía la culpa de que sintiera esa pereza.

La abrazó más hacia él, con una sonrisa, y ella escondió su rostro en el cuello del hanyô.

Todavía quedaba tiempo para seguir durmiendo.

Juntos.

_**~F**in_

* * *

_Publicado el 12 de junio del 2010. Reedición realizada el 4 de mayo del 2013._

Otra vez recorrí un largo camino al pasado. Antes adoraba hacer drabbles/viñetas, era una forma muy divertida de contar una relación. Fue uno de mis primeros fics con algo de éxito... ¿qué decir a esta altura? ¡Cien reviews! En mi vida soñé con esto. XD

Nomás espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura. Y a quienes han dejado sus reviews y agregado a alertas y favoritos, ¡mil gracias! Pocos se imaginan lo que eso significa.

_Los adoro. _Si tienen algo que decir, dejen su review en ventanilla.

_**M**orgαn._


End file.
